In the case of configuring a reactor device by winding coils around cores made of a magnetic material, joining of a plurality of cores is performed in order to form a closed magnetic circuit. In this case, if the reactor which is contained in a case by being attached thereto operates and the temperature rises, there is a possibility that stress may act on the joint portion of the cores due to a difference in the thermal expansion coefficients between the case material and the core material.
The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure for fixing a reactor body to a case by using a leaf spring. FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a structure of a conventional reactor device. FIG. 5 is a cross sectional structural view of a reactor device, and FIG. 6 is a plan view of the reactor device.
A reactor device 10 is configured by including a case 12, a reactor body 30, and leaf spring bodies 20 and 22 for mounting the reactor body 30 to the case 12. The case 12 containing the reactor body 30 is filled with a potting resin 14. The reactor device 10 has a floating structure in which the lower side of the reactor body 30 is attached to the case 12 via the leaf spring bodies 22 and 22.
The reactor body 30 is formed by winding coils 36 and 38 around an element which is formed by molding, with an appropriate resin, an annular core body including combinations of a plurality of cores arranged in an annular shape as a whole. The element formed by molding the annular core body from a resin is composed of one-side body 32 and the other side body 34, as illustrated in FIG. 6.
The one-side body 32 is formed of a plurality of cores and gap plates, which are integrally adhered together using an adhesive, and the other-side body 34 is also formed of a plurality of cores and gap plates, which are integrally adhered together using an adhesive. The end surface of the one-side body 32 and the end surface of the other-side body 34 are integrally adhered with the gap plate being disposed therebetween by using an adhesive.
The coils 36 and 38 are annular coils molded in a hollow shape such that the one-side body 32 and the other-side body 34 formed by molding the annular core body from a resin can be inserted into the coils. One end of each of the coils 36 and 38 is externally led out as a lead line 37, 39 and the other ends are connected with each other. More specifically, the coil 36 which is wound in an annular shape with the lead line 37 being one end is formed, and, after the coil 38 is formed by winding in an annular shape with the other end of the coil 36 being the other end of the coil 38, one end of the coil 38 is led out to serve as the lead line 39. The lead lines 37 and 39 are connected to external bus bars 8 and 9, respectively, at their ends.
The leaf spring bodies 20 and 22 are used to attach the reactor body 30 to the case 12. The leaf spring body 20 is used to attach one end of the reactor body 30 to the case 12, and the leaf spring body 22 is used to attach the other end of the reactor body 30 to the case 12. The leaf spring bodies 20 and 22 are plate members molded by bending the members in an L shape. One side of the L shape has holes for fixing, which are used to fix the leaf spring bodies 20 and 22 to the case 12 by means of bolts 24 and 25 and bolts 26 and 27, respectively, by fastening. The other side of the bent shape is attached to the end of the reactor body 30, by fitting the leaf spring body 20, 22 into a groove provided in the end of the reactor body 30 and fixing them with an appropriate adhesive.